Lucy 11 years (NO LONGER CONTINUING!)
by Xcryon
Summary: "Lucy, do you know what this is?" Erza looked at Lucy. Lucy just looked at the paper and shook her head. This book is about Lucy going on a mysterious job, everyone thinks it'll take a few days, but she is gone for longer then expected. Maybe a lot longer then expected. (UPDATED COVER :D)
1. The 16,000,000 reward job request

**Hai, there isnt anything romantic about dis, so if chu think that, chu need to get your head out of the gutters. Okie? Welp, I hope chu like dis about like 10000000000000000000000000000 chapter book :D I jk, but this might go on for 1 to 50 chapters :D Maybe less doe. Okie, enjoy the INTRO!**

* * *

Someone collapses on the ground; Natsu is lying there as his stomach gurgles, he doesn't even look up to everyone in the guild with a sweat drop.

"AGHHHHHH IM SO HUNGRYYYYY…." Natsu starts to act like a little baby, and he starts to cry because he is SOOOO HUNGRYYY (lol)

"Natsu, you'll get food later…" Erza picks up Natsu by the head, and then smirks, then pats his back, so much that he falls over again.

Mira is happily at the table cleaning glasses then she looks over to the side of the guild doors and sees Happy, "Oh my…" Mira covers her mouth as she sees Happy fly in. You could almost see his ribs. And he is a little paler.

"Happy, why do you look like that?" Lisanna jumps up from her seat and goes over to Happy, she was about to pick him up but then he falls over onto the ground.

"IM SO HUNGRYYYY!" Everyone in the guild laughs, and then All five people, Erza, Grey, Lucy, Natsu, and Happy walk into the guild. I mean, only Grey, Erza and Lucy walk in while Natsu and Happy crawl.

Mira smiles, then she goes back to cleaning the glasses on the table. But she doesn't notice Makarov sitting there until he sips some more bozo.

"Master, what are you holding?" Mira puts down the glass she was holding. Then leans over to the paper to look at what Makarov was holding.

"It looks like a job is requested only for Lucy." He rubs his chin, then sips some more bozo.

Cana hears this, grins, then scoots over to the two looking at the paper.

"whatcha guys doing?" She takes another sip of bozo, and then looks at the paper.

"It looks like Lucy is requested for a job." Said Mira.

"Lemme see that," Cana yanks out the paper from Makarov's hand then read it slowly, "Guys! This is 16,000,000 Reward!" Cana stares at it.

And by the time everyone looked at Cana they went over to her, confused at what she just said.

"Did you say 16,000,00 reward?" Charle looked at Cana. Cana nods, Gageel grabs the paper from her hand, he reads it slowly.

"This is a request for Lucy, that's all it says…" He flips over the paper to see if anything else is there but nothing is. Then everyone looks to Lucy.

"Lucy, do you know what this is for?" Erza looks at Lucy.

"Eh?" She takes the paper from Gageel, and reads it and turns it over, nothing there, then looks at the front, and at the reward, "Nope."

"Well it says a request for you Lucy." Romeo looks at Lucy, and so does Wendy.

"I say it may be an S – class mission, because it has a 16,000,000 reward." Laxus crosses his arms while looking down with his eyes closed.

"But then again, it also doesn't say that, plus, Lucy isn't an S – class." Levy looks over to Lucy.

"Well I say you should take the job." Everyone looks over to Gildarts and stares at him, "I mean, it does say 16,000,000 rights? And that's a lot of money, like if that job were for me I would defiantly take it.

Lucy looked down to the paper again, and then smiles, "Ok! I'll do the job!" She runs out the door, and goes home to get ready for her long trip.

"Did she say 16,000?" Natsu looks to everyone as they sweat drop.

Lucy's POV

'Wow, 16,000,000 reward. That's a lot of money, plus, I can use it to pay my rent this month! I was especially lucky to get a 16,000,000 reward, I would have thought it is an S- Class, but I was wrong!' I walked over to my house, then looked inside, and decided to get packed right away.

I packed clothes, shoes, body soap, shampoo, and conditioner (And other stuff I'm too lazy to right)

'Well, I'm on my way, to get my reward!'

~xXx~

 _Dear Lucy,_

 _I came into your house today; I forgot you went on a mission, so I decided to write this letter to you! I hope that when you come back that you'll see this. Plus, Happy demands fish when you get back. Oh I got to go, the land lady is here. Bye!_

 _From, Natsu_

* * *

 **This is basically the intro, at the beginning at every chapter I'm going to have a new chapter written starting off with, something like, 16/7/2006, and every year will go by and stuff :D Like it might go all the way up to, 29/12/2017 Maybe even further :D So, yep. And the next chapter will be Erza writing to Lucy. (It's also going to be 1 year later )**


	2. 1 year later

_12/9/2006_

It has now been a year since Lucy has been gone. Everyone is starting to think that she won't ever come back. Natsu's team went out to look for Lucy while a few other groups went out too. Mira is at the counter cleaning glasses very slowly while she isn't smiling a little tiny bit. Everyone else is having a meeting about Lucy; there is a group of people saying she will come back, and a group saying she won't.

"LUCY WILL COME BACK! WE HAVE TO KEEP SEARCHING!" Charle stared at the other team yelling Lucy will come back.

"HOW DO WE KNOW THAT? SHE COULD BE _**DEAD**_!" The other random people were staring at the other team saying she won't come back, some were even trying to hurt the other team.

Chats went back and forth, yelling swirled around the hall. And some people were even crying, most people couldn't stand this anymore so they ran out of the guild.

Makarov stood on the stage staring at all of the babies, he went from paleish orangeish color, to dark red color. Almost the color of Erza's hair, "ENOUGH!" Makarov stared at everyone as they went silent, "We don't know if she is dead or not." He paused, "but, if she is dead, then we will have to say our goodbyes-"

"SHE IS DEAD!" One person called out from the side, "SHES DEAD AND WE ALL KNOW IT-"

"SILENCE! We don't know," he paused, "so just in case we'll be sending out more and more people to look for her."

"BUT SHE COULD BE DEAD, WHATS THE WHOLE POINT IN LOOKING IF SHE ISNT EVEN ALIVE!?" Some people from the other team saying she was dead nodded in agreement.

"SHE IS ALIVE AND WE KNOW IT!" Levy stared at them yelling so loud her throat went dry. By now everyone got quiet.

Then again, the guild hall went loud again, screaming back in forth about Lucy. (btw, this is after Natsu got back after a year ._.) (I sowwy if you didn't see the second to last episode :c)

"EVERYONE BE QUIET OR ELSE ILL SEND YOU ALL OUT TO LOOK FOR HER!" Makarov stared at them all again. This time everyone went even more silent. Even Mira, she stopped cleaning the glasses.

"I DON'T THINK SCREAMING IS GOING TO SLOVE ANYTHING!" After that sentence the guild went silent again.

"IF YOU GUYS WANT TO BELIEVE SHE IS DEAD, THEN DO SO! IM _NOT_ DEALING WITH THIS ANYMORE! SO CUT IT OUT OR ELSE IM SENDING ALL OF YOU GUYS TO LOOK FOR HER! GOT IT?!"

Then the doors opened behind them and Natsu's team came in. Without Lucy behind them. Everyone stared at them.

"We couldn't find her," Erza looked down, and went to Mira and sat down, Mira looked to Erza and could see she had a very sad expression on her face, she even thought she saw a tear.

Grey shook his head, and looked to Natsu. A dark aura went around him. And then it went from dark to fire.

"THIS IS BULLSHIT! WHY IS LUCY GONE! SHE DOESN'T DESERVE IT!" Natsu ran out the guild doors, and he didn't look back towards the guild.

"NATSU WAIT-!" Erza stared after him, got up and went to Grey who was standing there looked at Natsu run away.

"I'll go after him," Erza was about to leave until Grey grabbed her shoulder, he clenched her shoulder harder and harder, and he started to shiver a tiny bit.

"Do you think that Lucy is still alive?" Grey stared into her eyes and Erza stared into his, she stayed silent. Look down, then grinned.

"if I know anyone who is as strong as Natsu, it would be Lucy." Erza ran out the guild to go after Natsu.

Grey stared after her, _'because… I don't think she is anymore…'_ (When someone does, '', that means they're thinking…. Ya know what? Imma just tell you what everything means:

"" Means talking

'' Means thinking

Something in **bold** means someone talking dark (Sometimes POV

POV means a new person talking

And das it)

xXx~

 _Dear Lucy,_

 _Hi, it's me Erza. I was running after Natsu because he got mad and ran away because you were gone, while I was running I saw your house and I decided to go inside. I know you don't like your friends coming into your house, but I have a very good reason to do so... When I got there your land lady was wearing your clothes and was staring at me. I got kind of creeped out and then just ignored her and went upstairs. When I got upstairs, I found Natsu's letter on your table and decided to write one for myself, so basically, everyone is changing in the guild ever since you left. Some think you're dead. Some think your alive. And even Natsu is changing. Please come back soon, we all miss you a lot. I miss you a lot. Lucy, our world is changing, changing so much Natsu ran away to look for you, he is changing. Mira is changing. EVERYONE IS CHANGING. I'm sorry, what I'm trying to say is... if you don't come back soon. Then the guild might not be here anymore._

 _From, Erza_

* * *

 **Hewwo :D It's meh Xcryon... ofc... ._. ANYWAY! I hope chu enjoyed dis chapter c: Next chapter, Imma have Natsu write to Lucy... mk bai bai**


	3. Mira's dream

_12/11/2006_

The guild was empty because basically everyone already went home, except Mira and Makarov.

Mira was frowning and tried to wipe away every tear that she dripped. So Makarov couldn't see.

"Master, do you think Lucy will ever come back?" Mira looked at him putting down the glass.

"Yes, I'm sure that she will come back," He paused, "She is a talented young women, and if anyone could survive in a place, besides Natsu. Then it's her."

Mira looked down, struggling a smile, then frowned again and looked up to Makarov, "Did you notice Natsu acting weird lately? Like, he isn't his regular Natsu person. Do you… do you think it has something to do with L- Lucy?"

Makarov stayed silent then looked up to Mira.

"Yes, I did see him act different lately. I also saw him going into Lucy's house a lot while passing by."

Mira stayed silent for a while. She looked back down to the floor. The guild was so quiet, "I think I should leave now. Good Bye Makarov."

"Bye, Mira."

 **Mira's POV**

I walked down the street until I got to my house; both Lisanna and Elf Man were watching Television. I stared at them then went into the kitchen when they still didn't look back.

I didn't feel like staying up to see what Elf Man and Lisanna were watching. So I decided to go to bed early.

Last night I dreamt about Lucy coming into the guild. The guild went pitch silent as they stared at Lucy. Then they ran up to Lucy screaming and yelling and crying because they were all so worried about her. I even went up. But when I went up to her, she looked at everyone confused, even me. And she pushed them back… even me. She stared at them, "Who are you?" She stared at them as the guild went really silent. I was the first to stand up and walk over to her, but she pushed me back and her neck swirled around. Then she dislocated her jaw, and I went pale.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I stared around my room, and then Lisanna ran into the room staring at me. I stared back at her.

"Are you ok?! What happened Mira!?" She stared at me, in her nighty, and then I heard big footsteps coming down the hall and then I saw Elf Man standing there, "I'm ok. Really." But, I wasn't. Not at all. Not a tiny little bit. I didn't feel good. I stared at them, then I passed out. I didn't even hear them when they were yelling at me to wake up, and I didn't even hear the ambulance sirens coming to the house. It was as if, a message was sent to me and I didn't even know. Maybe, Lucy is still alive. But she won't be coming back anytime soon.

Or maybe. Lucy is dead, and something big is coming to the guild.

I flittered my eyes open and stared at the ceiling. I looked around and saw it was my bedroom. I got out of my bed, and then I went to the living room and saw that Lisanna and Elf Man were already asleep.

I guess I just had two dreams in one. Both were nightmares, but I can tell that I was sweating because I was scared because I smelt really bad, and my clothes felt a little wet. So, I went to my bedroom. Changed the sheets. Then went into the bathroom and hopped into the shower (after she took off her clothes XD)

I washed my hair and my body. Then I stared straight ahead and started to cry, 'what if Lucy… never… EVER… comes back…?' I thought about that, got out the shower. Looked into the mirror with my red eyes because I was crying. And then got dressed then went back to bed.

I forgot what I was dreaming about last night, but I know it has something to do with Lucy again.

~xXx~

 _Dear Lucy,_

 _I miss you so much I almost ran away and decided to never come back. But instead, I went back today. Lucy, everyone thinks you're dead. Please come back to us… we really miss you. I don't know why, but every time I think of you... My... Heart it starts to hurt… I don't know why but… Mira told me its love. What is love? Can you explain it me when you come back Lucy? Please, everyone misses you! Oh I have to go, Land Lady is back… and wearing your clothes._

 _From, Natsu_

* * *

 **Hewwo! This chapter is mostly about Mira having a dream about Lucy. I wont be able to show you what Lucy is doing because its top secret. And you'll find out later ;) Anyway, the next chapter will have Wendy writing Lucy a letter. Mk, BAI BAI!**


	4. The fight?

**:C I HATE WRITERS BLOCK! :C KILL ME NOWWWWWWW lol, but srsly. I sowwy for a REALLY long wait. Anyway, I hope chu enjoy dis next chapter! (Also, I'll try to do two chapters everyday :D)**

* * *

 _5/20/2007_

Another year has gone by and Lucy still hasn't showed up, a lot of the people who believed Lucy would come back are starting to think otherwise. Fairy Tail has stopped sending out people to look for Lucy. Months by months go by and more and more people believe she will _never_ come back.

Right now the guild is completely quiet. The only thing that makes noise is birds chirping outside and people talking outside too.

People don't even realize that Natsu's hair has gone a little pale, and so did everyone else's hair too. Less people talk every day. And less and less people go on jobs. The Grand Magic Games is coming up soon and mostly everyone doesn't give a shit about it.

Some are thinking of skipping it, and others just forget about it.

 _1/11/2009_

Two more years gone by, now everyone is so pale that it looks like they're ghosts. Nobody has spoken anything for the past 14 days. Some aren't even going to the guild anymore.

"Guys…" Everyone stares towards the pale Mira at the bar, "what has happened to us?" Her lip starts to quiver as she struggles to hide back her tears.

"Lucy… that's what…." Natsu frowns and Happy is silently crying.

"But, how did this ever happen?" the guild looks towards Gildarts, "I mean, when did Lucy ever leave us?"

"It was when she got that job years and years ago," Erza looks down, while everyone else does too.

"It's been years since she has been gone?" Wendy looks up as a teenager now; she was once 12 years old, but now she is 16.

"Yes, it has been about 4 years…. Longer then Natsu has been gone…." Makarov is so pale that it looks as if he is about to die any second now.

"What if Lucy is in trouble?" Natsu sighs and looks away towards the guild doors.

"If she was in trouble, then we would have known…" Cana sits down. Cana stopped drinking at all, and now is stuck on water. She can't take it anymore to drink while someone VERY important of the guild is gone... Could be even _dead._

The guild went back to being silent, everyone went blank stares and drifted off into none reality.

Then a person bursts through the guild doors, "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING!? C'MON YOU NEED TO SEE THE FIGHT!"

Everyone in the guild stays silent, then they run out the doors to town to see what the fight is all about.

Two people are standing there while a crowd of people surround them saying fight. Then Fairy Tail joins in with the chant.

"You pathetic little girl, how'd you think that _you_ can beat _me_ in a one on one fight!?" She laughs manically. Then stares at the cloaked figure while grinning. The cloak has a few designs on top of it, like swirls and some circles while the rest was black.

The cloaked figure stays silent.

"What? Scaredy Cat?!" The girl that thinks she is the best at _everything_ stares at the cloak while she raises up a hand and lets out some of her magic.

Then a guild that looks all cool and stuff stands in the corner of the fight and watches.

"Kate, why do you want to test your own guild mate?" A boy that had grey hair looks at the girl that goes by Kate staring at the cloak figure.

"BECAUSE! I WANT TO PROVE IM VERY STRONG!" She clamps her fist together making a black mist.

Fairy Tail in the background stares at the girl with black mist coming from her hands, 'Is that Black magic?'

"IM GOING TO TAKE YOU DOWN!" Kate looks at the cloak then leaps up and goes in for an attack but the cloak girl leaps out of the way and when Kate tries to swing in again the girl in the cloak grips ahold of her arm and stops her.

The black mist on the girls hand starts to disappear as the cloak girl grips tighter to her arm. Kate struggled trying to get out of her grip. And she was sure she saw a grin in the girls cloak, she squinted her eyes and the girl in the cloak was doing a toothy grin.

"Oh shit…" The cloaked girl makes a huge beam of light shoot out of her hand and Kate falls to the ground burnt on fire.

"Told Ya you shouldn't have done that Kate," A girl was standing with her guild as the cloaked girl walks back to them and Kate lays on the ground burnt.

"KITSUMI HELP ME UP! I CANT FEEL MY FACE!" Kate was whining as everyone in her guild was laughing hysterically.

"Kate, nobody's going to help you. It's your fault for trying to beat Mysc in a fight," Kitsumi looked away grinning.

 **Natsu's POV**

I felt like I knew the girl in the cloak from somewhere but I don't re call. All I know is that there was a little bit of a guild mark on her forehead, but since I could exactly see it with her hood on top of her face only showing her mouth. It was confusing.

 **Normal POV**

Fairy Tail was about to walk back to their guild until a boy stopped them, "Hey! You guys are Fairy Tail right?"

Erza turns around and so does everyone else, "Because we were looking for you guys! We wanted to know if you guys wanted to join us to eat food!"

Everyone froze and looked at the boy, Natsu in the back started to get the color of his hair and skin back and he grinned.

"ALRIGHT! IM ALL FIRED UP!" (the cringe) Natsu did a very toothy grin, and everyone else got their color back and grinned.

"Well that would be wonderful!" Erza grinned with a sparkle in her eyes, and then she stopped, "I never got your name, what is it?" Erza looked down to the height of him.

"Oh! My name is Hinto! (Lol, I just really like that name xD) And I'm part of Ice Juvinal!" He grinned, while Erza froze, 'Isn't that a _dark_ guild?'.

* * *

 **MWAHAHAHAHAHA CLIFF HANGER! :D Who is the one in the cloak? Do chu guys know? Do I know? NOPE I HAVE NO IDEA! :D or do I... DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUN Lol, I did say I was going to make Wendy write a letter to Lucy but I was bored and I wanted to stop at a cliff hanger, so next chapter will have her writing to Lucy.**


	5. Ice Juvinal names :P

**JUST SO CHU KNOW….**

 **The people of Ice Juvinal (ME OC GUILD! :C)(chu may have it if chu want.. but chu gots to ask** **) are:**

 **Name: Kitsumi**

 **Age: 20**

 **Sex: Female**

 **Power: Dark ice :D**

 **Siblings: LOL ITS KATE... OFC**

 **Boyfriend: Avian**

 **~xXx~**

 **Name: Kate**

 **Age: 17**

 **Sex: Female**

 **Power: Black magic (I'm not racists)**

 **Siblings: Kitsumi**

 **~xXx~**

 **Name: Hinto**

 **Age: 10**

 **Sex: Male**

 **Power: Copy Cat (Basically he can go Chan like, ._. Lol, he can copy what people look like and sneak into guilds :D)**

 **~xXx~**

 **Name: Listerel**

 **Age: 11**

 **Sex: Male**

 **Power: Copy Cat**

 **(Both Hinto and Listerel are really good fwends c:)**

 **~xXx~**

 **Name: Zack**

 **Age: 18**

 **Sex: Male**

 **Power: Black magic (second strongest in guild)**

 **~xXx~**

 **Name: Avian**

 **Age: 25**

 **Sex: Male**

 **Power: Armor equip ( :D ITS LIKE A SECOND ERZA! ._. wait… that's a bad thing…)**

 **Girlfriend: Kitsumi**

 **~xXx~**

 **Name: Lucifer**

 **Age: 17**

 **Sex: Male**

 **Power: Black knight (third strongest)**

 **Crush: Kate (OMG… IFCHUSAYTOKATETHATHELIKESHERDENHEMAYNEVEREVEREVERRRFORGIVECHUUUUUUU)**

 **~xXx~**

 **Name: Mysc (OR IS IT… :D)**

 **Age: ?**

 **Power: ? (THE MOST STRONGETS ONE IN DUH FRIKIN GUILD! :DDDDDDDDD)**

 **Sex: Female**

 **Crush: IM NOT GONNA TELL YA :C LOL**

 **~xXx~**

 **SOME OTHER PEOPLE CHU WILL FIND OUT LATER! (Like the head master :P)**


	6. Mysc

**Before I start the story, I would like to thank ctkatieq99 and GhostMoonWolf for the reviews! Kay kay, chu may read duh story now :D**

* * *

 _1/11/2009_

'Wait... Isn't that a dark guild?' Erza let go of the child, and stared at him. The rest of Fairy Tail froze.

"HELLOOOOOOO IT LOOKS LIKE YOU GUYS JUST FORGOT WHAT I WAS SAYING!" But they gone longer then they thought (XD) (I joke)

"Oh! I'm sorry, but did you say… Ice Juvinal?" Charle makes her way to the front and looks at the kid.

"Yep!" He shows Fairy Tail his guild mark and grins, the mark has sparkles around it, and has a symbol of wind, his was purple.

"But, isn't that a dark guild?" Makarov made his way to the front.

"WELL DUUUH!" A teenage looking boy about 17 maybe 18 stood up to them and grinned, "Sooooo are you guys coming or not?" Erza looked at them, and then she grins.

"Sure!" Fairy Tail went pale, "We'll come!" They pass out, "C'mon you lazy peoplez!" Erza pulls out her sword and even shoots up, and Erza grins then starts to walk with the 10 maybe 11 people walking back to their guild.

 **Wendy's POV**

I don't like the way Mysc was sitting on a flying carpet. It gives me a weird feeling about something I can't lay a finger on, plus, when we reached the guild she was so quiet, especially when I tried talking to her, "Hey Mysc!" No response, "How are you today?" still no response, "I guess life is pretty tough since everyone is always bugging you to fight them-"

"Look Wendy, if I didn't answer you the first 2 times then why would I answer you _now_?" I stayed frozen looking at Mysc, that was the first word she said to me. But, the way she said it made me shiver because she said it coldly. Wait… how did she know my name?

 **Mysc's POV**

"Look Wendy, if I didn't answer you the first 2 times then why would I answer you _now_?" I didn't mean for it to come out coldly, especially since I could feel her staring at me looking kind of hurt. It was none of her business anyway, plus, even if I was trying to speak with her, I doubt that it would be very obvious that I _wanted_ to speak with her.

When we reached the guild I didn't want to be in anyone's presence, it bothered me that I had to fight one of my guild mates, guild mates shouldn't fight!

 **Normal POV**

When Fairy Tail saw Ice Juvinal, all of their mouths dropped wide open, the outside looked so small, so, so much people were trying not to laugh but Kitsumi turned around and gave them a death glare, and they got the message that they weren't playing around.

When everyone went inside, it was HUGE. So huge everyone almost passed out, it was A LOT bigger then their guild.

"ALL I CARE ABOUT IS FOOD!" Natsu turned towards Happy and gave him a toothy grin as Happy's smile returned after a really long time.

"AYE!" Then both of them went to the table to get food, but they were stopped by Avian glaring at them, and so they stared at him.

"He is like a second Erza…" Natsu whispered to Happy in a corner.

"Aye, what do think the condition is Natsu?"

"I say, Erza is now contagious," And Avian in the back just sweat drops.

Now away from that corner of weirdness, we have Cana, Wendy, Carla, Lisanna, Kitsumi, Kate, and another girl.

"Wow, it was really nice of you guys to come!" The girl setting up the table smiles like she isn't even part of the dark guild.

"I'm surprised Erza even said yes!" Cana grins while she drinks some beer for the first time in a long time, but then getting a nudge in her arm by Wendy staring at her angrily.

Mysc is in the corner meditating, but this catches Lisanna's eyes and she goes over to the floating Mysc and sits next to her.

"Hi, Mysc!" Lisanna looks at her cheerfully.

"Hi, Lisanna." Lisanna stops smiling and looks at her, 'how does she know my name?'

"Oh, and Lisanna?" Mysc paused, "I know your name because your part of Fairy Tail, I know everyone's names in Fairy Tail, especially since your guild is pretty famous." She paused, "But I'm surprised you guys even know our guild, we were about to go into the Grand Magic Games but the head council didn't allow it, but we're doing it this year, because they saw that most of us were really nice."

Lisanna froze, that was the most that Mysc said all day. But then again, it was also said very coldly.

"LISANNA! WE NEED YOUR HELP!" Wendy doesn't say it coldly, and then she tries to balance some plates, so Lisanna looks back at Mysc and waves bye.

'Wow, I suppose that maybe everyone in Fairy Tail didn't change one bit did they?' Mysc smiles and then goes higher into the air, and meditates once again.

 _~xXx~_

 _Dear Lucy,_

 _The guild hasnt been happy in a really long time! Plus, today was the day Natsu's really said IM ALL FIRED UP! In a REALLY long time! Today, we met a guild called Ice Juvinal! They're all so nice, plus, I heard Lisanna say we should join teh Grand Magic Games this year since Ice Juvinal is doing it! I heard its their first time doing it! Wow, im so happy. Lucy, you have to come back, you have to see how happy we all are! I have to go, I ahve to help with the tables. But i'll put this letter on your desk later! Ok? Bye!_

 _From, Wendy_ **  
**

* * *

 **YAY! THIS WAS THE FIRST TIME MYSC SAID HER FIRST WORDS! :D Next chapter it will be about the feast, and yes. I think I might have Mysc in the feast. Kay bai bai! (I wont have anyone write to Luyc next chapter because they're to busy having a good time :D)**

 **(Btw, it wont let me post another chapter, so, Imma just post it down here :D, I might keep doing that until I can finally see whats wrong, thats chu c;**

 _1/11/2009_

The table for the feast was finally set up, everyone was already sat down at the VERY long table, and they were waiting for all the food to be passed out.

"Hey Lisanna! Can you hand me a napkin? I don't have any!" Zack was across the table, and looking at Lisanna.

"Sure!" She gives him a napkin and he says thank you.

Everyone was chatting, so much that it was so loud. Mysc wasn't even in the room anymore, but nobody really noticed since they were too hooked up on begging for food.

Then a loud bang came from the kitchen in the other room, and everyone cocked their heads to right to where the kitchen was at, and then a lion jumped out of the room and hissed at the person who looked so big that she was very fat.

She had orange hair, and had VERY sharp teeth; she was wearing an apron and had a hair net. But she was big, really big.

Anyway, the lion was holding a big chunk of meat in its mouth and was growling at the lady as she shooed it off, then went back into the kitchen and act like nothing just happened.

While the people at the table on the other hand were as pale as a ghost, maybe even paler.

Then the lady came back out, and was holding a bunch of things in her hands, she was then followed by a bunch of wolves with a plate on their backs, there was about 20 wolves coming out of the kitchen.

Erza leaned towards Arian, "What was that all about?"

"Oh, that's Tammy, she likes wolves, and is really nice…. But try not to mess with her too much. You don't want to know what happened to our leader one time." He paused, and gulped, "Uh... lets just say he was gone for a little while…." He patted Erza's shoulder and went back to talking with his Natsu, and Happy, and Kitsumi.

While next to him, Erza was really pale.

A few hours later, after everyone got their foods and stuff (I sowwy, I'm bored :P)

The leader finally came out, everyone faced towards him and they all were so confused.

They looked at him, and then they all turned their gaze towards Mysc coming up from behind him and next to him but still on her carpet.

"Thank you all for coming!" The bearded man did a gleeful face, everyone stayed silent then they all cheered.

"AYE!" Everyone did a toothy grin, and then went back to eating the scraps left on their plates.

Then the bearded man that goes by Hitsuko, went back inside with Mysc behind him.

"Mysc, aren't you going to tell them soon?" Hitsuko looked towards her.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Mysc crossed her arms.

"Lucy… you have to tell them soon…" Hitsuko put his hand on her shoulder, she lifted her hood out of her face, and out showed a guild mark on her forehead, dark beautiful brown eyes, and long streaming Blonde hair. _Lucy_.

 _Dear Lucy,_

 _Something weird happened today! A LADY WITH A LOT OF FAT APPAEARED,A ND SHE CAME OUT WITH WOLVES….. IT WAS WEIRD! LUCY YOU HAVE TO SEE HER. SHE LOOKS LIKE YOU COULD FIT MAYBE LIKE 83,493,602,645,736,518,906 PEOPLE INSIDE OF HER! Scratch that…. 2,739,042,540,523,483,956,793,254,703,514,078,536,516,764,598,463,335,782,435,864,357,902 PEOPLE!_

 _From, Happy_

 **like I said, Idk whats wrong so it might take me a while. So i'll post this again, then do two more chapters when I finally get to see whats wrong okie? okie. Have noice day!**


	7. Authors note

**Yes! I have finally found out a way to post a new chapter for Lucy 11 Years! Finally! So basically the document I made got deleted and so when I typed on it, I didn't know it didn't save so that's why. I'M SO STUPID! :D Anyway. I'll be posting chapter 8 tomorrow! But since this isn't really a chapter I can't ya know call it chapter 7 because then it'll be weird…. Anyway, I'll be posting tomorrow, so have a nice day!**


	8. I AM BACK! :D

Lucy looked at Hitsuko.

"Lucy…." Histuko said.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Lucy stated with puffed up cheeks.

"Lucy, eventually you have to leave this guild, to continue on with your journey…" Hitsuko said.

"Yes, I know…" Lucy sighed out, "But, for now, we will just have to wait." She said, pulling her hood over her head, "Besides, I still have time to look for the jem."

Hitsuko nodded, "Yes, Indeed."

Lucy got up, and made her way over towards the entrance of the little room, "We'll just have to see…" She whispered out. Then left the room, leaving Hitsuko alone.

When she left the quiet room, everyone in the guild went quiet, and turned her direction. She nodded, and kept on walking. The people watched her every move. Then she left leaving everyone still quiet.

Erza- who was still sitting at the table- turned her head towards Kitsumi, "So, how long has Mysc been in this guild?" She whispered.

"She has been here for a couple of years now. Maybe 2 or 3… nobody in the guild knows her real name, nor what her face looks like. The only person who knows who she is would be Hitsuko, the guild master." She said, taking a sip of beer.

Erza nodded, "Do you guys know what magic she uses?"

Kate heard this and turned her head towards Erza, "No, nobody knows. I'm not even sure if the guild master knows." She took a piece of chicken, "But, sometimes when I do walk by her, I feel like I can hear some type of chain. Or something like _keys_." She took a bite of the chicken, "But other than that, nobody really knows…"

Erza put her thumb to her chin, "I see…" Then she looked out the door to where Lucy once was. But now is outside. Doing who knows what…

In Lucy's corner of happiness…

 **Lucy's POV**

"I guess that seeing the guild again is quiet entertaining. It has been a really long time since I have seen them." I paused, "But, I will have to leave the Ice Juvinal, just like I left Fairy Tail," I sighed, "I'm not even sure If I'll be able to participate in the Grand Magic Games… it's a huge risk…" I said quietly to myself.

I looked up at the sky as I quietly walked by myself, "I wonder what Fairy Tail did the past few years…" I sighed out.

I kept on walking, until I finally hit a drunkard town. I looked around, and saw that the town was drowsy, and sad looking, "I guess I took a wrong turn…" I said. But, just as I was about to turn around and leave, a cold clammy hand grabbed my shoulder.

I spun around, and saw a man looking right into my face. He didn't look drunk what- so- ever-, but he did have this nasty grin on his face, "Oi! What do we have here?!" She said, giving me a nasty grin.

I stared into his eyes, "I'm sorry, but I don't mean to be rude, but I must be on my way now… so, if you excuse me-" I said slowly. But then he grabbed my shoulder again, and grinned.

"What're you doing? We were just getting started! Ain't that right, boys?" He said while looking over his shoulder. I turned my head, and tried to see what he was looking at, and it seemed he was looking at 10 more people, making their way over, holding axes, spears, guns, knives, Grenades, Bazooka's (Yes, bazooka's) and more and more stuff you couldn't imagine of.

I gulped. The man then spun his head around towards me, grinning evilly, "C'mon girly! Let's have a little bit of fun!" He said, grabbing my chin, and bringing it closer towards his face.

I grabbed his hand, snatched it off my face, and twisted his arm, making him scream out in pain.

I looked towards the people who now looked frightened. But those expressions on their faces only lasted a few more seconds when the leader, whose arm I twisted looked up towards them with teary eyes, "GET 'ER, BOYS!"

The men looked at me, with angry faces, before charging at me, yelling curse words at how I hurt their leader, and yelling at me.

I stood there, as they charged towards me, with scrunched up faces.

I sighed, "Oh please, are you all stupid?" I asked them quietly, while closing my eyes. Seconds later, I opened my now green eye (Not both eye's) and smiled, "Alright then, Time stop!" I yelled aloud.

I looked at them as they slowly started to slow down. I grinned, 'maybe I should leave before time unfreezes', and with that, I left this town.

I looked back over my shoulder, and smiled, "Alright~! Time unfreeze!" I yelled aloud, before dashing into the woods.

 **Normal POV**

Lucy hasn't been back has she… Hitsuko sighed while looking at his watch. 'She should be here anytime soon…'

Seconds later, just as he predicted, Lucy walked through the guild halls, making everyone turn her direction.

She got lucky the man didn't take off her hood, or else people will see it's her.

She sighed and walked, making people gasp. Lucy didn't know what they were gasping about, until she felt a slither on her back, making her jump a tiny bit.

She froze there, feeling something swirl around her neck. She looked down, to see that it was a snake slowly wrapping around her neck.

"Oh, I guess that snake pit wasn't a good idea to jump through…" She said aloud, making everyone sweat drop.

Lucy grabbed the snake, ripped it off her neck, and broke it in half, making some people looking utterly disgustified, and some others looking like they saw a death. She turned around to all the disgusting faces.

Looking down at the snake she ripped in half, she brought it close to her face. And then she took a bite out of it, making some people get to grossed out they fainted.

She turned to her side, facing Natsu, and smiled, "Want some?" She asked him.

Everyone looked towards the couple, and jaws dropped that she actually spoke a word.

Natsu looked at the snake in her hand for a few seconds that she held out, he finally let go of his scrunched up face, and gave her a toothy grin, "Sure!" He grabbed the snake, and bit it. He then smiled, eating the snake.

"This is actually pretty good…" He said. Getting some disgusted faces, and some sweat drops.

"I can't even look at you guys right now…" Erza said in disgust, making everyone laugh.

* * *

 **i'm so sorry for making all of ya'll wait! I'm serious! I was way to busy! (Jk, I forgot to write xD) But anyway, this may seem a little crappy, because I was writing it late at night, so I was a little bit drowsy...**

 **But I will try to upload more chapters, have a nice day!**


	9. The leaving

"You idiots! Don't tell me you FAILED?!" The grown oversized man angrily yelled at the group of people.

"We're sorry, master! P- please forgive u-"

"FORGIVE YOU?! HA! LIKE YOU'L GET AWAY WITH THAT!" The man turned his head towards a few guards, "TAKE THESE WORTHLESS MEN AWAY! I DONT WANT TO SEE THEM EVER AGAIN!" The chubby man said with a flicking hand motion.

The men all frantically looked around, as more and more guards took them away. They were screaming and flailing, and kicking around their legs and arms.

The fat and chubby man laughed, as fat flabbled up and down on his chin.

Lucy sighed, and saw the now empty guild. It seems that everyone from her old guild, and everyone from her guild now has left.

Lucy sighed once again, and slapped both hands onto the ground. Using arms to push her off the ground. She pulled her hood away from her head, and made her to way to Hitsuko's office.

When she came inside, she saw her master already there.

"Sit, Lucy." Hitsuko ordered sternly but kindly.

Lucy did what she was told and sat down. She turned her head towards Hitsuko and frowned, "I've been thinking..." Lucy was about to finish her sentence, before Hitsuko cut her off.

"Lucy, I know what you're about to say, and I completely accept your offer. But however, if you're going to leave, then you're going to need to take a few things with you."

Lucy tilted her head a tiny bit. But then went straight upright when Hitsuko pulled out a green jem.

"Yes, it may not look like it's a lot, but it is really something," He opened up Lucy's hand, and put the jet into her hand, then closed it, "This jem, can withstand any magic. Weak magic, strong magic, REALLY strong magic. Any magic, it can guard you. As long as you have this memory with you, you can never be harmed from anyone."

Lucy gave him a big smile, and then hugged the old man, "Thank you. Thank you for these years I have spent with you and your guild. But for now, friend..." Lucy stood up from her spot, "we will be parting ways..." she closed her hand, and closed her eyes, then opened them, "Thank you. Thank you Hitsuko..."

Lucy turned, grabbed some of her things that she kept in Hitsuko's office, called out Virgo, to take her things away. And left the guild without saying another word.


	10. The kid, and the dragon

I looked at the damp ground.

It was pale, and sort of cloudy. I caught a glance from a few people who passed by me, looking at me like I was some crazy person. But I could understand that, considering I'm standing right at the edge of the forest.

I was about to step one foot into the forest. But, I heard someone call my fake name. I turned around to see who the caller was, and I saw some of Fairy Tail, and all of Ice Juvinal.

"Hey Mysc!" They called to me again. I frowned, and stood my guard, watching them as they got closer and closer to me.

They finally got right in front of me.

Listerel looked at me, "Where are you going, Mysc?" He asked me, frowning.

I stared into his eyes, clearly him not seeing me. But I gave him a smile anyway. I placed my hand on his head, "I'm going on an adventure..." I replied drowsily.

He gave a long hard stare, making me flinch a tiny bit, before he gave me a huge toothy grin, "Can I come?" He asked me.

I frowned, and gave him a fake chuckle, "This is a very dangerous adventure, you should stay with Ice Juvinal..." I said to him, making a muffled voice, since my hood was pretty low over my face.

He frowned, before smiling, "Okie! See you later, Mysc!" He pranced off, making everyone follow him.

I grew a weary smile, "Yeah... see you later, Listerel..." I opened my closed hand, and saw that a tiny tear was in it. I gave a little smile.

I turned my head, flapped my cloak up a tiny bit, and turned my way into the forest.

I walked for some time, ocassionally stopping, to get a drink of water by a lake or so. I stopped also, to get some food. But I than stopped again when I heard something ruffle in the bushes.

I stopped in my foot steps, to see who, or what the caller was. But it was no one, so I continued on. But than I stopped again, when I neared the same scream this time, but louder. It seemed to get louder, and louder, before something tiny hit my legs. I frowned, and being my head down a tiny bit, to see a child with white hair.

It looked like a young boy, with short hair. I frowned, and tilted my head, to get a sort of better look at his face. I gasped at the image I saw.

The boy had two dark lines across his nose, from his ear to his other ear. Very point teeth, and white glistening hair. He had shaggy clothes, making him look like he is very poor. But, what surprised me the most, was that he had completely white eyes.

He caught glimpse of my appearance, and quickly let go of me. But that only stayed for a certain amount of time, for he hid behind my legs, as I heard a very loud roar. I frowned, and turned my head, putting a finger to my mouth, telling the child to settle down.

He obeyed, and stood quiet, but quietly clutching to my cloak. I than did a hand motion, telling him to stay here, and again, he obeyed. But he immidietly started to scream again.

I gave him a weird look, but than saw him pointing to something behind me. I slowly, but quietly turned my head around.

What I saw gave me big large eyes, pale skin, and almost a billion goosebumps. But that quickly died down, for I realized it was only a baby.

Only a baby _dragon_.

* * *

 **Since I'm such a nice person, I'm not going to end this chapter here! So, don't look away now!**

* * *

I stared at it's Onyx eyes, kind of reminding me of a certain Salmon haired dragon slayer. I frowned, and tilted my head, seeing that it had yellow scales, but a blue tail. I turned my head towards the front of the dragon's face.

It didn't look to bad.

I quickly turned my head towards the kid, and gave him a grin, "Are you ok?" I asked him. He gave me a short but quick nod. I gave him a wider grin, and pulled my hood back, making him gasp.

Well, turns out this is just a baby dragon..." I sighed out. But the kid still stood there gawking at me. I frowned at him, "What?"

He gave me a frown, "DID I DO THAT TOO YOU?!" He asked me at his sudden high pitch voice, making me flinch in the process. I didn't know what he was talking about, until he pulled me to his height, and put a bunch of hair in my eyes. I quickly scrunched up my eyes, confused at his sudden movement.

But opened them back up, when he said for me to open my eyes.

What I saw was completely different. I had _white_ hair.

* * *

 **MYSTERIOUS... oh, and yes, the dragon is still there, just watching, and living the life...**

 **Anyway! I'm defiantly going to start writing in this book a lot more often, until I get stumped on a chapter, and don't know what to put next, so then it would be a while until I post the next chapter again.**

 **As you could see, Mermaid Barrier is currently on Hold, so don't expect anything from that anytime soon. But I will try to write in my other stories though.**

 **I also started wattpad a few days ago, and writing two stories there, which is a pretty stupid idea... but, I'm a complete savage so I do what I want! (Wattpad: ChubbyFluffyUnicorns)**

 **So... yeah, that's as far as all of that goes! BAIII!**


End file.
